


Another One Of Those Days

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bisexual Dan Howell, Bisexual Phil Lester, Bullying, But I like it?, Dreams, F/M, For all those AmazingSkies shippers, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, I know you're out there, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phan before they met basically, Swearing, Teasing, This is kinda set in 2008 but there's no SET time, Visions in dreams, What Was I Thinking?, You can't hide, ya know what I mean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Phil is tired of being made fun of.Miles away, Dan is having the exact same thought.





	Another One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> Another One Of Those Days  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> "I'm not great at talking to people and socialising so I get pretty lonely. I just like to hang on to the fact that each day I get closer to meeting someone I'll love forever, it just gets frustrating not knowing how close (or far away) I am. That's what this song's about."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

> _Cycling down town / Thought the fresh air would pick me up / Up up and away from the ground / But there’s no talking dog up here / Blowing up balloons with my dear // Hoped maybe I’d see a familiar face on my way / Passed by some cannabis seeds , it all smells exactly the same / I saw a girl in my dreams but I don’t remember her name / I guess it’s just another one of those days when I’m missing everything // Carousel round and round / Like a kid’s toy you wind me up / And I’ve got nothing to say / So you just throw me in the dump truck / Hoping round the corner I’ll see her // Passed that kid from chemistry who made fun of my name / He didn’t look very happy, I guess we all turn out the same / I saw a girl in my dreams, she kissed me on the face / I guess it’s just another one of those days when I’m missing everything // When she shows up she can sit on my shoulders / Cause I’m so strong, I wish / Piggy back ride to the hill, then we roll down / Feeling like kids for the rest of our lives // Hoping in the morning I’ll meet her // But for now I’ll just be lonely, and my arms will feel so bare / Dreaming ‘bout her body round me, with my fingers in her hair / It might be so easy, but I am just too scared / Cause I saw a girl in my dreams, but she doesn’t like me_

_~Just Another One Of Those Days, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018)_

_•-•-•-•-•_

Phil walks through the library silently, gathering up books and stacking them up. He can be in and out in a minute if he just hurries. He grabs a book on inputting audio and sighs, quickly walking towards the desk to check them out. 

_Whack!_

Phil yelps as someone hits his books, sending them flying across the floor. A group of students snicker, watching him try to gather them up.

"Nerd!" a boy calls. Phil feels his face heat as he stands, but he tries to ignore it. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you, faggot!" Phil doesn't say anything, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "Oh, are you crying?"

"Leave him the fuck alone," a voice demands. Phil smiles unconsciously as his boyfriend takes some of the books from his arm. "You alright?"

"Fine," Phil whispers.

"You're going to hell!" a girl tells them disgustedly.

"See you there, bitch," Charlie shoots back as Phil quickly scans the books and then his library card, tucking the receipt in his jeans. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Thank you," Phil tells him quietly as they walk. "I appreciate you sticking up for me."

"You won't do it yourself, so someone has to defend you," Charlie sighs. "I think you need a person who can loosen you up a bit, Philly."

"That's not you?" Phil asks. Charlie shrugs.

"Apparently not," he answers. "Every time I try to get you to do something, you find an excuse to back out. I'm not a pushy person, so I let you. You need someone who won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, well, let me know when you find someone like that who'll actually like me," Phil laughs. "I'd love to meet them."

"You're going to find yourself an amazing friend who helps you push your boundaries and makes you realise your talents, Philip," Charlie says seriously. "I try, but I'm not that person for you."

"You're a good boyfriend, Charmander, and I love you," Phil assures him, kissing his cheek. "Otherwise I wouldn't put up with you."

"You only put up with me because you have low standards," Charlie points out. "If you had any self respect you'd go for a boy or girl who could give you what you need."

"You do give me what I need," Phil argues. "You're kind and loyal and everything I could ever ask for."

"You say that now, but one day you'll find someone better for you," Charlie sighs, "and I won't be so important anymore."

***

"Hey," Dan greets as he hugs his girlfriend. "How are you doing today?"

"It's a mess," Lily answers tiredly. "I can't go grab dinner with you tonight; too much homework. Maybe tomorrow, alright?" Dan tries to hide his disappointment as he brushes his hair to the side.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he tells her. "Of course."

"Thanks," Lily says, kissing Dan quickly. "You're the best." He smiles wryly as she walks off, sighing.

"Hey, Marion!" a boy shouts. "Why don't you date a _real_ man instead of that gay bitch Howell?"

"He's not gay," Lily replies curtly, turning to face him. "If he was, he wouldn't be my boyfriend, would he?"

"Did you  _see_ him before he met you?" the boy sneers. "He was on his knees for every fag that asked." Dan feels his face redden.

"What's it to you?" Lily asks. "Are you into him?"

"Hell, no!"

"Then leave him the fuck alone and let him be."

***

Phil lies in bed that night, staring at his ceiling while his roommates play cards.

All he wants is a good friend. Yes, he has Charlie, and yes, he loves him, and yes, he has roommates, and yes, he likes them, but no, he doesn't have a confidant.

As Phil sleeps, a figure sticks out in his dreams. The details are hazy, but Phil can see certain things.

Dark hair falling over almond eyes. Tan skin beneath a band t-shirt. Long lanky limbs and a breathtaking smile.

He disappears entirely when Phil wakes, though.

***

Dan's dreams are just the same, but slightly different.

A lopsided grin. Dark hair over pale skin. The most beautiful ice blue eyes. Tall, with long legs and a smooth accent.

He also vanishes from memory with the rise of the sun, though.

***

Dan stares at his computer screen, frowning at the thumbnail in front of him.

AmazingPhil.

He's never heard that name, but he's seen that face. Where? He clicks the video and suddenly the pieces slot together in his head.

It's the boy of his dreams- literally.

Dan subscribes without hesitation.

***

Phil hears his phone let out a chime and checks it.

_danisnotonfire subscribed to your channel._

Phil bites his lip as he opens the channel. He's not a stalker, of course. He's just leaving a thank you in the discussion of the boy's channel.

_Thanks for subscribing! You win... a llama. ^_^_

His profile picture catches Phil's eye. He's familiar in a way that Phil can't piece together, like a puzzle piece that's bent and won't slot together quite right. He sighs as he closes YouTube. Maybe this  _danisnotonfire_ is a classmate of his, or someone he saw on the streets. A friend of a friend's, perhaps? Most likely it's someone who recognised Phil's face but didn't put two and two together and realise it was that dorky kid they've shared a class with for two years and haven't spoken to, save a word or two.

Phil will figure it out eventually, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah I don't think Charlie went to York (and if he did it definitely wasn't when Phil was there since there's a five year age gap between them) BUT I'm lazy and tired and wanted to put Charlie in here so I did.
> 
> Consider it a gift for all the AmazingSkies shippers out there (I know you exist no matter how much you try to hide, lol).
> 
> Sorry that Dan and Phil didn't know each other here, but this is set in like 2007, so...


End file.
